Change
by Bat-phone
Summary: Two years have passed since the Disasteroid accident. Many things have changed including Danielle herself, but change is good, right? But it's not easy is it? well that what she thinks when she started a secret relationship whit the infamous thief Red X.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is a Ghost X (Red X/Danielle), Flying Graysons (Robin/Starfire), Cyber Bug (Cyborg/Bumblebee), Demon Shapeshifter (Beastboy/Raven), and a hint of Burning Ice (Danny/Ember) pairings (Yes, I made up all of the pairing names.).**

Prologue:

14 years old Danielle Phantom sat on the roof tops of Jump city. For the past two years, she had change her suit a little when she turned 13, claiming that she need a more _'mature'_ image. She also had changed her alias to Spirit. She and Danny –now known as Phantom- have a few meetings here and there while she was visiting Amity and or beating up some super powerful ghost (which is _very _rare because, pfffft… come on! Who wants to fight **two** super powerful halfas, with one of them is currently dating a badass rocker ghost who would rip your head off if you even try to hurt her 'babypop'.) . But other than that she's totally alone.

_Thump_

Well _almost_ alone.

"You're late." Dani sing-songed to the shadows.

"Sorry babe, Bird-boy decides to shows up and ruined my fun." A deep voice replied, but Dani just rolls her eyes and smirk, turning around to face her boyfriend, Red X.

"Aww... Does X-y need a kiss?" Dani asked in a baby voice. Jason mock-glare at her, fighting a smile.

"Oh hardy-har-har. Funny babe." Jason said, sarcasm dripping his voice while pulling off his mask, revealing bright blue orbs and black hair, that's unlike Robin's -who have them spiked- have been left out, thus making it a messy mop of black.

Dani giggled and stood up to kiss him on the lips. As they broke the kiss, they didn't notice a gray skinned girl, wearing a blue cloak, watching on top of another building. The girl reached out to her pocket, revealing a yellow communicator with a white 'T'on it. The girl pushed a button, and speaks to it with an uncharacteristic monotone voice.

"Raven to Titans Tower, I have spot Red X, but there's something you should know..."

"What is it Raven?" another voice replied.

"Apparently, X has a girlfriend." Raven answered with her usual voice.

"And?" The voice pressed.

"His girlfriend is Spirit, cousin of Phantom."

There was a long silence before the person finally answers.

"Come back to the Tower, we're having a meeting." The voice decides before shutting off. Raven close the communicator with a snap, turning around to continue her observing,

"I hope you got some answers Spirit." Raven whispers to the night as she watches the pair. "Because Robin will never let you go without some." She walks off, leaving from her spot as the couple laugh.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? I don't really care, just REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Is that arrow long enough?**

**Speedy: I'll show you a big arr-**

**Night: *throws ecto-blast to Speedy* this story's rated T! **

**And sorry for the short prologue it looked longer in Word *blegh* I hate Word illusions. D:**


	2. Say Whaaaaa?

Chapter 1: Say whaaaaa?

Robin paced in his room, thinking about the new information that Raven just gave him. "Why would the cousin of _the_ Phantom would date a thief like X?" He whispers in frustration while looking again at the collection of articles that he had found about Spirit.

They were articles about Phantom announcing to the world about his cousin, some articles that shows the duo fighting ghosts together, and some even shows the duo signing autographs. The door slide open to reveal Starfire with her usual innocent expression.

"Boyfriend Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"Friend Raven has returned."

"Okay, I'll be down in a second."

Starfire nodded and turns to leave, but not before kissing Robins cheek. Robin sighed and walks out the door of his room.

When he steps into the room, he saw all of the team members gathered around the computer.

"What's the problem, Rob?"

"Me and Raven have something to tell you guys." Robin said walking to the computer and making images of Spirit pop up.

"That's Spirit is it?" Beastboy speaks up having a fan boy crush on her.

"Raven found out in the middle of patrol that she's in a relationship."

"So?"

"She's in a relationship with..." Robin clicked a few keys making Red X's pictures pops out on the screen beside Dani's "Red X."

There was a long silence before BB decides to break it.

"Say whaaa?"

And that seems to snaps everyone from their own trances.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up. You're saying that the cousin of _the_ Phantom who saves the world, the idol of all sidekicks and teen superheroes. And the thief Red X, who have probably have the most dangerous chemical in the planet strapped to his belt that can blow up any second, are DATING?!" Cyborg exclaims in disbelief.

"It does seem unbelievable..." Starfire trails off.

"Yeah dude, maybe you saw them at the wrong time. Maybe they were fighting and X was flirting with her like he did with Star here." Beastboy offered the two birds. But Raven just shook her head.

"No, I know what I saw and what I saw was Spirit and Red X laughing together, the later complained about Robin stopping his attempted at stealing the _Kindred Spirit_ jewel. Now I know why he didn't steal a higher priced jewel." Raven said while staring blankly at the screen.

"So… what do we do about this?"

"We can ask Spirit for more information about X, we need know what is his game and what side is he in."

_'__Maybe he's like Catwoman… She's a thief but she sometimes helps me and Bruce…' _Robin mused thinking about the old times when he and Bruce was still a family… before the accident… before he _replaced_ him.

"Do you think Phantom know about this?"

That question immediately silenced everyone and snapped Robin from his thoughts as they imagine Phantom's reactions if one of them tells the over protective cousin the news.

Robin imagined Phantom looking outraged and yells at Spirit and possibly bans her from heroism. Basically what Bruce did to him.

Cyborg imagined Phantom looking furious and starts to rip his arms and legs off before going after X and Spirit.

Starfire imagined Phantom being disappointed at Spirit and for someone who is _just so innocent!_ It was enough to almost make her eat the pudding of sadness.

Raven imagined Phantom practically throws her in to the Ghost Zone and closes the portal.

Beastboy didn't imagine anything partly because it's 03.00 AM. Although he did list off all of the events that includes him waking up at the middle of the night.

The Titans -minus BB- shivered at the thoughts.

"So… Do we tell him or not?"

"I-I guess… The guy needs to know that his cousin is dating a thief, it's just wrong to leave him in the dark like that man."

"But who will be the messenger to inform Phantom?"

All heads turned to Beastboy who is still thinking of all the times they wake him up. When he looked up he gazed right into the eyes of his friends, some show sympathy, while others looked amused.

"Oh no."

**AND THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! I'm actually surprised if any of you read that… OH WELL!**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Me: *Points a gun at Speedy* Don't. Even. ****_Think_****. About. It.**


End file.
